defynomitefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Defy
Team Defy was a Freerunning Team founded by Jimmy and Jake. The Full team consisted of Jimmy, Jake, Ricky, Kyle, Matt and Tim. They created freerunning videos from 2005 to 2007. Team Defy did several performances and released 3 DVD in that time called Defy, Vertigo, and Kinetic. __TOC__ Before Team Defy In June of 2001, Jimmy got a trampoline. Mikey had already learned how to do a backflip so he taught Jimmy and Colton how to do flips. Within the first few days they had all learned how to do basic flips. During that summer they got mats and would flip from the trampoline onto the floor. Within a year Jimmy had learned to backflip and frontflip off a roof onto the grass. They recorded all their footage on their Blue Digital Camera and combined them all to create their first freerunning compilation called Jump Video 2002. The video contained clips from Jimmy, Mikey, Jake, Colton, Jaime, and added late to the video, Ricky who was 6 years old at the time. A DVD was made and released under the team JAMB PAC which was an acronym made out of all the members names. The video was 18 minutes long. Defy Multiple times a second jump video was attempted but never panned out. Jimmy continued to do flips and record them but never did anything with the footage. While visiting family, Jake attempted a frontflip on flat ground and this inspired him to want to make a second jump video. Jimmy and Jake went out with a new digital camera to a local high school during spring break of 2005. When they first arrived Jimmy jumped a gap in view of several skaters and Matt. Matt having just learned of Parkour, was excited to see someone else jumping and he joined them doing parkour. Jimmy jumped a roof gap known as the Rowley Roof Gap from skater Geoff Rowley. At the end of the day Jimmy and Jake offered Matt to join the video. Matt introduced Jimmy and Jake to a local gymnastics gym. They brought along Kyle, Ricky and Colton to the gym and it became apparent they had a team. What they needed was a name. Jimmy had tossed around the name Defy for their first freerunning video and suggested they call themselves Team Defy. Everyone liked it and we became Team Defy starting with Jimmy, Jake, Matt, Ricky, and Colton. After a few weeks Colton had stopped going out to film and Kyle was invited to be in the video. At the time most of the people on the video were just starting out so Defy was initially intended to be a parkour video with few flips. The entire video was shot and edited in about 3 months and was released in June of 2005. The team was happy to finish a video and shared it with everyone and within a week they began filming on their next Jump Video. Vertigo By the end of their first video, the team had went from jumping over small gaps to everyone being able to flip off ledges. The focus of the video was going to be on flips.